User blog:Ditto132/Yamcha VS Dan
Wiz: Almost no martial artists get to become as powerful as they'd like to be. Boomstick: But some of them just look like jokes when compared to the people they're around. Wiz: Like Yamcha, one of the Z Fighters. Boomstick: And Dan, the laughing stock of Street Fighter. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.. a Death Battle. Wiz: Yamcha... is a strange character to say the least. While he began training intensely, he took it down a notch and therefore isn't exactly in his prime anymore. He's also one of the weakest Z Fighters. Boomstick: He's died twice, once to a Saibaman, the second time he got eaten by Buu. He also overcame his extreme fear of women. Oddly enough he's also confirmed by Akira Toriyama to be tied for the best cook in the Dragon Ball universe with Ox-King. Wiz: He is powerful, and can destroy single hyperverses with his normal attacks as of now. He also learned how to manipulate his ki to use ki attacks, like ordinary ki blasts, a kamehameha, and a spirit ball. His trademark technique is the Wolf Fang Fist. This attack is capable of rapidly destroying multiple hyperverses. Boomstick: He can also move at over 1,000 times light-speed. Wiz: He can enhance his power with the Kaio-Ken technique, but only uses it if necessary. Boomstick: Yamcha may be weaker than most other Dragon Ball characters, but he's still no joke. Yamcha- Wolf Fang Fist! Wiz: Dan however, is a sad character. He always gets the short end of the stick. Even when he finally "wins" against Sagat, it wasn't really a victory as that fight was given to him out of pity. Boomstick: He's basically a much weaker, slower, less skilled, less experienced, and less intelligent version of Ryu. Oh and he's a crybaby. Wiz: His techniques are just ripped off from Ryu and Ken, like the Gadoken, Horyuken, and Dankukyaku...? He also taunts his opponents and often leaves them impressed. Boomstick: This guy is really full of himself huh? Wiz: He can also activate his Evil Dan form, multiplying his strength by 15. Normally he can destroy multiple megaverses with his attacks and moves at 100 times the speed of light, but can destroy hyperverses and move 1,500 times light speed as Evil Dan. Boomstick: He can use the raging demon, buuut the one time he did use it he tripped over a backpack and lost it, so, it's not the most reliable attack. But still, if you don't compare him to the other Street Fighter characters, he is a pretty tough dude. But seriously he's even crying in his official Street Fighter 4 artwork, what the hell? Dan- I hope you're ready for a beating! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Boomstick: Woah, brutal! Wiz: Yamcha was overall better than Dan. However Evil Dan was a bit of a game changer. Boomstick: The form makes him as strong as Yamcha, and faster than him. Wiz: The only problem here is how easily Dan could lose it. Just tripping him makes him normal Dan again. If Yamcha really wanted to, he could use Kaio-Ken and instantly have a huge advantage over Dan, but that power-up wasn't needed to win the fight. Boomstick: Now Dan can go disappoint his father in heaven. Wiz: That's pretty dark... Boomstick: Uh...sorry about that. Wiz: The winner is Yamcha. Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... ????: It's not X you should worry about- it's me! VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ft4unquuZu0 Strider VS Zero Coming December 21st Category:Blog posts